Phasma Nox
Overview "The Organization? Pssht, it's just some children's story trying to explain political change that we've all worked hard for!" -- A Valmasian citizen's take on Nox. There is very little known about the Phasma Nox, and even with Valmasia's most prominent intelligence agents working upon their case, the tale of their organization is still branded as some sort of conspiracy theory by many today. Though there are numerous assumptions and rumours made for such a guild, recent records have shown that the likelihood of such an organization's existence is high. A number of suspected members will be listed, as well as the guild's historical impact upon Valmasia. Roster Disclaimer: a number of names have been omitted in light of these information being highly classified. - Siris "Crimson" Nefarum, Guildmaster (deceased) - Eurus "Exa" Avharain, Senior(?) Member (deceased) - Uriel "Silver" Melym, Senior(?) Member (deceased) - Xezbeth "Note" Eutrice, Senior(?) Member (deceased) - Qaelthan "Scar", Senior(?) Member (deceased) - Jetniss "Fenix" Ravehart, Senior(?) Member (deceased) - Millie "Cuddles" Tsuki, Member (deceased) - Blake "Simba" Raiden, Member (deceased) - Enzo "Pinky" Avaro, Member (deceased) - Nex "Zela", Member (deceased) History Disclaimer: a portion of this information may be inaccurate or be based upon speculation as details surrounding such events are obscure. This may not be the comprehensive list of this organization's deeds. The years listed below are mere estimates in what seems to be a viable alibi for the events. Following Umbra's takeover, the Phasma Nox was formed by a number of individuals that willed for change and exploited the Mortem to overthrow the Melym rule at the time. From year 730, they began operations: - Year 733, Rescuing Lailah Melym once, as well as one of the last notable Duratus at the time. - Year 740, A number of assassinations and deaths of Umbra; most notably a confrontation with Hakim Najeer which lead to his inevitable death-- therein also (perhaps) causing Eline's suicide. This resulted in Umbra's Fall, of course. - Year 745, Stifling turmoil in Tilandre following the absence of authority and crowning Xezbeth Eutrice as the king for the village. - Year 745, Conducting operations with Oscuri in creating turmoil between the East and West, resulting in the Oscuri's war on Nostvale. - Year 746, Assassination of Cynthia Thorne's children. - Year 748, Assisting in crowning Jetniss Raveheart as the King of Frostvale. - Year 746, Battling Kok'bael and his horde of yokai at Byson numerous times, resulting in Eurus Avharain being crowned as the King of Byson. - Year 750, Hunting down Valaina Deathbringer and several other vampires. - Year 750, Slaying Legion Heirblood. - Year 752, Assassination of a number of Nivis in Frostvale and release of Nostvale's political prisoners which resulted in the Western War. Modus Operandi The "Phasma Nox" could not be possible without a very pragmatic system of operation. Intelligence: A very intricate network of information exchange was established at the center of the High Conclave, allowing the Guildmaster to have nigh omniscience over Valmasian affairs. This was conducted via. years of preparation, a training of raven messengers and magi-tech enhancements which bade them travel through tears in space. The method of reconnaissance that the Organization had conducted was extremely effective: with the usage of ravens, the High Templars-- of which were most likely leaders of organizations or in most cases, Kings of their villages, had been leading many subordinates. These subordinates would feed information to their Kings and organization leaders-- which was in fact actually tossing delicious opportunities and potential plots for the Guildmaster to exploit through the Guild. Magitech Equipment: 'Some equipment uncovered from the Nox were created exploiting valuable resources in the Great Library. Some even theorize that the Organization had a whole group dedicated to technological development-- as most of their gear was state-of-the-art and innovative to a terrifying extent. - Voicechanging masks: these were vital in preserving anonymity throughout the guild. - Mana-absorbent cloth: these created ribbons which would be used to have a superior tracking of individuals through Valmasia. - Enhanced Raven Messengers: these ravens were trained and bred to track mana signatures (most likely of the cloth ribbon tied around their feet to specify the recipient). They were also equipped with rift-technology, allowing them to traverse temporary rips in space to efficiently deliver intelligence to their targets. - Sound-Transponding Earpieces: these were vital in missions for communication between agents. '''Recruitment and secrecy: '''Nox agents were recruited in a very secretive manner-- preventing their recruits from the brunt of any knowledge surrounding the mysterious "Organization". They were not told the name of the guild, nor any names of the superiors. They would have a single "contact" which would be their contractor for future missions. Once enough missions had been conducted, an agent would be promoted to a long-term operative and be given ''some information regarding the guild-- though not the true goal of it: perpetual warfare and an endless competition for sentient races to develop military might and power, as well as technology. Contractors and the guildmaster-- usually members of the "High Conclave"-- would often advise each other, relaying potential candidates to be promoted into the inner circle. Strict anonymity had been emplaced and most of the time, not a single member would know the true identity of another. Another reason for the masks the agents wore. '''Operations: Every job given to a Nox operative was most likely given by a contractor. The guildmaster doesn't bother creating these contracts; instead, the guildmaster provides opportunities and information for members of the High Conclave to exploit. Of course, intelligence distribution was filtered; the Templars would know of nothing foul that might've been planned towards them. Another prime reason contributing to the omnipotence of the organization. Category:Organization Category:History